


Seventeen

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: March 21, 1934.





	Seventeen

the black and blue

at age eight

fighting off _monsters _

were nothing compared to

a shattered bond,

a shattered promise,

a shattered heart,

at age _seventeen _

if i were not to _fight off _

verboten love.


End file.
